


Sincerity

by madsj



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, gay treasure hunter, gay worrier, this is probably really ooc I DON'T CARE I'M TIRED AND SAD AND GAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsj/pseuds/madsj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dagny takes another risk and goes back to Alicia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sincerity

It had been weeks since Iceland. Months, maybe. The days confused Dagny more and more as she woke up every morning, reaching over to the left side of the bed before realizing she wasn’t there. She wasn’t even in her own bed anymore. She didn’t want to go back home, didn’t want to face the guilt yet, didn’t want to have to apologize. Not again. She’d think it was empty, again. She’d think there was nothing to it, again. She’d think that as soon as she forgave her they could make up again and fall in love again, and then Dagny would turn around and find some new adventure, some new disaster. And then she would apologize again and it would start over again. She didn’t learn the first time, and she sure as hell didn’t learn the last.

It had been weeks since Iceland. Months, maybe. And even though she avoided going back, she knew she’d have to eventually.

She got up the same way, hoping Alicia would be next to her to kiss her good morning as she used to, but she shook that thought away. That had been gone for months. She left the same way, stopping quickly to pick a few flowers from the garden just outside. The owners wouldn’t mind. Hopefully.

She walked into the building, up to the office with the door plaque “Alicia Desoto. Actuary.” She knocked four times, hoping both that she would be there and that she would not. The door opened.

God, she was even more beautiful than she could have remembered.

What if this was a bad idea? What if she had found somebody else? What if she forgot who she was? What if she remembered? What if they fell in love again and Dagny found another adventure? What if−

“Why are you here?” She asked.

“I just… thought I’d drop by. Flowers are pretty.” She held up the small, pathetic bouquet of flowers she picked from the ground. “Hand picked. From here. Not from any other country or anything.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? You’re here to stay? Because you said that last time and−”

“I know what I said.”

“And I can’t be with you if we’re always moving or if you’re always away. You tell your stories with… with gunfire and cliffs and ships and oceans… and I can’t just sit back and not worry.”

“I know.”

“So why are you here?”

“Like I said. Thought I’d drop by.” I miss you, she wanted to say, but she couldn’t form the words. I love you, she wanted to say, but she didn’t know if she felt the same way.

Alicia shook her head. “It’s never like that with you. If this is anything like last time−”

“It’s not last time.”

“How do I know? I trusted you.”

“And I betrayed that trust, and I’m sorry. I’m sorry I can’t stay in one place, and I’m sorry that you ended up in the middle of that. I put my work before you, and I shouldn’t have done that. I screwed up.”

Alicia bit her lip.

“I screwed up. I didn’t realize how important you are to me. And… it’s hard to go around the world because I feel so goddamned lonely without you, but I can’t come back because you’re not in the place to forgive me. And I understand. But I wanted to apologize because I’m hoping we can still be friends.” She shook her head and sighed. “Is that enough of a reason for you?”

She couldn’t believe her own words. That felt… sincere. Her stomach hurt.

“I have to work for another few hours. But meet me...” She went back to her desk and scribbled an address down. “Meet me here. We can talk over drinks. Maybe appetizers. You’re paying.”

“As per usual.” She smiled, and Alicia smiled back.

It felt sincere.


End file.
